Changes
by Arminia
Summary: Jordan Todd has made a lot of changes since being with the BAU. This new Jordan has a different take on Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, a weird pairing but I wanted to try something different. Especially since I don't even like Jordan but this idea wouldn't leave me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs that may appear.**

Jordan Todd walked into work that morning trying to balance two trays of coffee and a box full of different pastries from the coffee shop down the street from her workplace.

"Jordan!" A voice scolded before taking a coffee tray out of her hand when she walked into the staff room.

She let out a sigh of relief when her arms were finally free. Jordan turned to her helper. "Thanks Doris."

The older dark skinned woman waved her away. "You should at least call one of us beforehand to let us help you, sugar."

"Yeah Jordan, I'd be a wreck if you dropped my morning apple fritter!" Cory, her tall dark haired coworker said.

Jordan rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I know for a fact you stop for one before coming in to work."

Others slowly started coming into the staff room, greeting her before grabbing their coffee and or pastry before going back to their desks. Jordan grabbed her own coffee and left for her office, stopping every now and then when someone needed her signed approval for paperwork or just to ask her a question. Her office was tucked in the back of the one story building. A desk sat directly across from the door at the other end of the room, a big window behind it showing the view of the tiny garden and sitting area outside, a decent sized couch that she spent plenty of nights sleeping on, and a bookcase filled with a different range of books, and a window by the door that gave her a perfect view of her coworkers though she usually kept the shades down when working.

A lot had changed since Jordan was temporarily with the BAU. Being in the unit, even temporarily, changed her. When she was with Counterterrorism she went in the field enough times but she spent a great deal doing her work at the office where she would be surrounded by files, and the BAU was like a whole other world. She got to see things firsthand, spent time with the families of the victims, and a lot of other things she hadn't experienced in her old unit. She knew all her new coworkers could see her struggle, and she certainly stepped on enough toes because of it. Jordan didn't know how they all did it, she hadn't even been there long but it was enough to turn her inside out.

She went back to Counterterrorism but barely was back for three months before she turned in her badge and gun. There was no way she could forget the horrible things she seen while in the BAU, but it didn't mean she could help ease her thoughts of horror. Not even a week after leaving the FBI, she set to work on her plan. Jordan would work on a business license and take business classes before buying an office space, opening up a place where people who were victims of all kind of horrible acts could come and find help. Either it be advice, therapy help, just people to talk to, but the biggest reason they came here was when they were having trouble finding a place to live. Jordan luckily made a friend in one of her business classes that was owner of an apartment complex that was passed down from family member to family member, Lucy a happy go lucky blonde was about to just sell it when Jordan told Lucy about her plan, and before she knew it the blonde was on board with using the huge complex to help give the people who came for help somewhere to live peacefully. Soon, Lucy had even become her partner for the business. Jordan keeping things together and running at the office, and Lucy at the complex.

Jordan made sure to give life to the office, painting it in bright colors to give it a happy vibe that always gave her a thought of Penelope Garcia. She surprisingly didn't have much trouble hiring people from all different fields and backgrounds, they just like her wanted to help. They kept the office alive. Jordan often looked out her window to see her coworkers (she didn't like calling herself the boss much) leaning over their dividers talking and laughing with each other or throwing balls of paper at the person at the desk across from them. Their happy and joking demeanor often helped the people who came in relax and even smile.

 _Safe Haven_ might not be well known, but they were kept in business and helped people. And that's why Jordan did it. She knew helping people like she was in the FBI would eventually break her, but helping people this way not only saved her soul but helped the ones who were struggling in the aftermath. Jordan liked to believe _Safe Haven_ helped give them a reason to continue on.

* * *

Jordan knew she was different than she was three years ago. Before she had a habit of judging people and brushing certain people away. She even knew she was a little shallow, a big example of that was the person she just spotted sitting across the room from her at the coffee shop.

Spencer Reid.

She had to do a double take when she spotted him tucked in the corner with three coffee cups in front of him, two she figured were empty, and a book that had his interest open. While Jordan changed personality and life wise, Reid had certainly changed looks wise. How could someone grow up so much in three years? She could see he still wore sweater vests and ties but they were now more fitted to his body from what she could tell, his face had even seemed to mature, but the biggest difference she noticed was his now cut hair.

When she was at the BAU, Morgan had certainly been more of her type but that didn't mean she never noticed that Reid was cute. But now if you put both men in the same room as her, she'd definitely think Reid was the more attractive one. With her change, came the type of guys she found herself interested in. Muscled guys with attractive faces no longer appealed to her. Though she rarely dated nowadays.

Jordan debated with herself for almost 20 minutes before she decided to walk over to him. It wouldn't hurt to say hi, right?

"Dr. Reid." Jordan said, noticing his startled look before his face relaxed upon seeing it was someone he knew. "Long time no see." She gave him a small smile.

"Agent Todd, hi." He said, a polite smile on his face. God, did his voice even somehow get deeper too?

"Um..actually, it's no longer Agent." She shifted from foot to foot. She rarely ran into someone she knew from the FBI but it always made her feel awkward when she had to tell them she no longer was an Agent. Most of them looked at her like she was insane for leaving.

A look of shock formed on his face, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh..sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." Jordan waved his apology away. She wasn't surprised he didn't know, she didn't keep in contact with the BAU Agents. "I left a while ago, it's fine."

"Uh..would you like to sit?" He asked, gesturing to the chair across from him. Jordan gave him a grateful smile and sat down, placing her own coffee on the table. "I would ask when or why, but i'm guessing it wasn't long after you left the BAU."

Jordan laughed lightly. "Yeah, guess I wasn't as strong as you guys when it came to that stuff."

"I wouldn't say it like that." Reid frowned. "Everyone is strong in their own way, and we do tend to deal with the more horrible cases so I don't blame you for reacting like a normal human being."

Jordan felt her body seem to deflate and relax at his words. It was nice to know someone from the BAU didn't think less of her because she couldn't handle it, though of course she had no idea what the others thought when she left.

"Thanks, Dr. Reid. That honestly means a lot."

A tint of red formed on his cheeks. "You can just call me Reid..or Spencer, though you don't have to, I mean-"

"Okay, Spencer." She said. He gave her a smile and fidgeting with his coffee cup, obviously needing to do something with his hands. "Call me Jordan then, it's only fair."

"Jordan." Reid..no _Spencer_ said softly. She felt a bit of butterflies in her stomach at him saying her name like that. Boy, things _have_ changed. "If I may ask, what is it you do now?"

Jordan sat up, a bright smile on her face as she eagerly told him about _Safe Haven_ , her coworkers, Lucy, and a little bit about the tenants at the complex. She felt like she was talking too much, but Spencer never interrupted except to ask questions and generally seemed interested in what she was saying.

"That sounds amazing." He told her. "What you're doing is a good thing. We save people, but we never really deal with the aftermath, it's nice to know you're trying to help them."

Jordan now felt her own cheeks flush. This was the first time someone who actually saved people for a living said such things to her. It made her even more proud of what she was doing and more determined to keep it up.

"Thank you, Spencer." Without thinking, she reached across the table and grabbed hold of his hand giving it a squeeze. "You don't realize how much hearing that from you means to me."

Spencer cleared his throat in nervous or awkwardness but didn't pull his hand away from hers, instead giving her hand a squeeze of his own. "I'm only telling the truth."

Jordan bit her lip and debated on asking a certain question, but she figured it was better to get it out of the way now and have him leave rather then bury herself more and have him walk away later. "So uh..you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but..what really happened with Emily?"

It was a question that had bothered her for a while, Emily was the closest person she came to having as a friend at the BAU and while she wasn't in the FBI anymore, it didn't mean she didn't still keep track of the people she had known. And the story of Emily Prentiss 'coming back from the dead' was major talk for months. Jordan almost called her a couple of times, but didn't want to seem like she was calling just for the details. She really did want to know how she was doing.

Spencer stiffened a little and Jordan tried not to show any emotion when he finally pulled his hand away from her. "I-It's okay, I just...it's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me, but I have nowhere to be.."

It took him a little bit, but he launched into the story of what happened. From Doyle finding Emily, thinking for months that he had killed her, to locating Doyle, finding out Emily was alive, her return, searching and finding Declan, and finally he quietly told her about his anger and hurt. She couldn't help but feel honored that he told her how he felt afterward, especially when they weren't exactly friends three years ago. It wasn't hard to miss the slight hurt still showing in his eyes at some parts of his story.

"Wow I can't believe all that happened." Jordan finally said when he was done. "I understand why you were hurt, I mean I would have been too. I just hope you don't take it for granted."

Spencer looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Emily being back. Do you know how many people would give anything for the people they lost to just..return and not have actually been gone at all? Take advantage of that, Spencer. You went months missing her and wishing she were still alive, think of it as your wishing coming true."

"I...never actually thought of it like that before." Spencer seemed shocked at himself. "I was just so...angry at having to feel that way for so long when I didn't have to, and to be lied to.." He took a deep breath, and looked as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you."

Jordan bit her lip. For a second she thought his eyes stared, but she must have been seeing things. "No thanks needed, really."

"S-So.." He cleared his throat once more.

An awkward silence filled the air, her eyes drifted to the now closed book in front of him.

"What were you reading?" She asked.

Spencer's eyes lit up as he launched into talking about the book which then turned into a rant about the other books he's read lately. If she was the Jordan from three years ago, she would have drifted off into thought while he ranted or even just left, but instead she found herself listening to every word that came out of his mouth even interjecting with some books she had read recently herself.

They stayed for another hour just talking, exchanging numbers as they left with promises to get together for coffee again soon.

* * *

It was a month since seeing Spencer again. Jordan laid on the couch in the apartment she shared with Lucy, laughing at a text Spencer had just sent her about some latest antic of Morgan and Garcia. While the team had no idea they had met again and were constantly texting, calling, or meeting the other for coffee, it didn't stop him from telling her about them. It always gave her a warm feeling, she never felt like she belonged on the team back then but it felt like this time would be different if she ever saw them again.

"Texting lover boy again?" Lucy teased, lifting up Jordan's legs before setting them on her own after she sat down.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "He's not my lover."

"Not yet." Lucy grinned. "It's only a matter of time before one of you snaps and just jumps at the other."

"Spencer Reid does _not_ jump at someone." Jordan scoffed at the image.

Lucy shrugged. "He may be a socially awkward genius but he's still a guy, maybe he just hasn't met a girl that makes him wanna jump her bones...though-"

Jordan groaned and gave her a shove with her foot. "Quit it, Luce. He doesn't like me that way."

"He so does! I'm tempted to take a picture of when he's staring at you when you're not looking and post it online with the caption 'Get a guy who looks at you the way Spencer Reid looks at Jordan Todd'."

"Ha..ha..you're hilarious." Jordan said with a roll of her eyes. Her best friend needed her eyes..and possibly her head checked. "He's probably just..profiling me or something."

"Profiling how to best get you in his bed."

"Lucy!"

"Ooooh, profiling how to best satisfy you when you're _in_ his bed!"

"Did you knock your head into a wall too many times when you were younger?"

"Profiling what you'd look like naked!"

"Lucy that doesn't even make sense!"

* * *

Jordan and Spencer stood in his kitchen, covered in what seemed like head to toe in flour.

"...Oops?" Spencer said sheepishly with a grimace.

"Next time we decide to try and bake a cake...I'm handling the flour."

Spencer quickly agreed. Who knew dropping the flour actually _did_ explode everywhere like in movies?

Jordan wiped some flour off her face, but she couldn't help but break into a smile that turned into a laugh when she looked at the flour covered Spencer.

"What?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You look ridiculous." Jordan giggled.

"In case you forgot, so do you." Spencer pointed out, starting to laugh with her.

"Here-" Jordan didn't even think as she wet a piece of paper towel and started wiping the flour off Spencer's face. It took Spencer making a small noise in his throat to notice her face was only inches from his as she did it.

"Oh..uh..sorry." Jordan fumbled, moving to back away but instead found her foot flipping on a part of flour that was mixed with the cake batter.

Spencer moved to reach for her, but his lack of coordination just made him fall with her. Jordan gasped as she hit the ground, her eyes wide at Spencer who was on top of her. His own eyes were wide, but he made no move to get off her.

"S-Sorry.." His voice cracked a little. Jordan noticed his eyes drop to her mouth, her heart jumping in her chest. Her own eyes dropping to his own, so she couldn't contain the slight whimper that left her when he licked his lips. That habit of his would _ruin_ her one day.

Spencer's mouth dropped open a little in shock at her whimper, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but he still made no move to get off. Instead, his face slowly inched closer to hers. Jordan felt impatience fill her. Dammit she'd been waiting to kiss him for _four months_ now.

 _Forget this_ she thought, closing the rest of the distance and pulling him in for a kiss. Spencer made a noise of surprise but to her delight, started kissing her back.

They took their time pulling away from each other, Jordan enjoyed the dazed look on his face. _She_ did that.

"C-Can w-we do that again?"

Jordan chuckled and put her hand on his neck, pulling him his lips back to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to write it last time but this story DOES take place in Season 7 (won't include any cases though)**

 **Enough people liked** _ **Changes**_ **so I decided to write a bit more :)**

 _Four months later:_

Jordan froze when she walked into the kitchen that morning. Her eyes widened taking in the sight of Spencer awkwardly leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee, his face red while Lucy sat at the table happily grinning while she ate her Lucky Charms cereal.

"Lucy!" Jordan choked out. "You weren't supposed to be back until tonight!"

Lucy's eyes seemed to twinkle. "I came back from my parents' place early, but I see you were trying to hide the good love doctor from me. Trying to sneak him out before I came back? Tsk tsk Jordan."

"Good love doctor?" Jordan heard Spencer mumble half in amusement and half in confusion.

"I wasn't trying to hide him or sneak him out!" Jordan defended, walking next to Spencer to grab her own cup of coffee. "And what is with that nickname?"

"Well obviously he gives good loving if you keep bringing him around, don't think I don't know about you bringing lover boy here before!"

Spencer's face turned even more red if possible. "W-we didn't have s-sex!"

Jordan bit her lip. She still found it endearing and cute when his voice cracked or he stuttered in embarrassment. Spencer had become a lot more confident in himself since back then, but he still had some of the old Spencer coming through.

"Oh relax, Spencer." Lucy laughed. "I'm only joking! One of the big reasons why I liked you when we first met is 'cause I knew you weren't using my girl like that."

Spencer breathed out a sigh of relief. Jordan gave his arm a squeeze making him look down at her with one of his bright smiles, Jordan felt herself give one back in response and felt her heart flutter.

"Ugh you two are too adorable, I need to head to work." Lucy rinshed out her bowl before throwing it in the washer. She grabbed her purse and coat before heading out the door. "Don't get distracted and forget about work, you two!"

Jordan moved in front of him, wrapping her arms around him. He set his cup down and pulled her closer. "I don't have to be into work till the afternoon today."

He gave her a look of confusion. "Why didn't you say something last night? You could have slept in."

"I...was actually wondering if I could come with you to work for a bit?" Jordan bit her lip in worry. "I know you told the team about dating someone, and I was wondering if we could finally let them know it's me? If you don't want them to know it's fine I get it-"

Spencer cut her off with a kiss, Jordan felt her body relax as she melted into him. "We should get going then."

Jordan pulled back, a grin on her face.

* * *

When they walked into the BAU, everyone except Hotch and Rossi were in the bullpen.

Garcia was the first one to notice them walking towards them holding hands. Jordan tightened her grip in nerves but he showed no reaction other than a squeeze. Slowly they all turned around to see what Garcia was gawking at.

"What's going on here?" JJ asked, eyebrows raised.

Spencer shifted and used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Well you guys wanted to meet the girl i've been seeing…"

Looks of shock were on their faces. She figured it _was_ a surprise since they knew the _old_ Jordan, the woman who barely gave their genius a second thought. Or so they thought.

"Well I gotta say pretty boy, we weren't expecting this." Morgan said.

"But oh my god we're so happy for you!" Garcia squealed. "You guys have to tell us _everything_!"

Emily laughed. "It's good seeing you again, Jordan."

"You too." She smiled and took a minute to study them all, she noticed they had all grown up in their own ways and could see a harder look in all their eyes but they still had that happy family vibe. Her eyes drifted to Morgan for a quick second, she thought back to months ago when she first saw Spencer again and realized she was right. She definitely didn't find Morgan attractive like she did Spencer.

"What have you been up to since we last saw you?" JJ asked, gesturing for her to sit at Spencer's desk which she gladly took. Her eyes caught a framed picture on his desk that made her smile. On Spencer's first visit to _Safe Haven,_ a mother came in with her daughter to start the process of moving in to the complex and to keep the little girl busy, Doris had given her paper and crayons. The little girl had drawn a teddy bear wearing a similar outfit that Spencer was wearing and had given it to him. He had that same picture framed on his desk.

Jordan opened her mouth to begin the same story she told Spencer, but her proud boyfriend launched into telling them before she could get out a word. Her cheeks flushed at his excitement and proud tone.

"-She's absolutely amazing." Spencer finished off. Jordan couldn't help it when she pulled him down to her height and kissed him. His cheeks pink at the affection in front of his team, but he did nothing but smile at her.

"That _is_ amazing." JJ told her.

"We could use more places like that." Emily agreed.

Morgan gave her a nod of approval. Though she couldn't be sure if it was approval for her work, or approval of her and Spencer. "I'm glad you found what makes you happy. I think we could all tell you weren't here."

Garcia grabbed Jordan's hand in her own, her eyes shining a little with tears. "You must be an angel!"

They all chuckled at the colorful blonde. "Thanks, Garcia. Though i'm definitely no angel."

"Nope I don't want to hear it! I'm calling you Angel from now on!" Garcia pointed a finger at her. "But you still haven't told us about _you_ two!"

"And you know there's no getting out of this, Reid." Morgan smirked.

Spencer groaned from beside her.

* * *

After getting out of work that night, Jordan sat with Lucy on the couch surrounded by snacks as they watched movies.

"Spencer not spending the night again?" Lucy asked, tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Nope." Jordan sighed. "Is it dumb that I miss him and I seen him just this morning?"

Lucy 'awe'd' at her. "Adorable! But no, I don't think it's dumb. Literally anytime you two aren't at work you're spending time together or if he's not at work and you are, he'll be at the office with you. Us hanging out like this is rare now."

Jordan felt guilt rise in her chest. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No!" Lucy said in a scolding tone. "Don't be sorry, i'm glad you're happy and it's not like we _don't_ hang out, we just have Spencer included now and i'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Jordan sighed. "I don't want to be that type of friend."

"You aren't. I like Spencer." Lucy smiled softly at her. "I figured something out, though."

Jordan gave her a confused look. "What's that?"

"You love him."

"What!" Jordan seemed to choke on air for a second. "It's too soon for that!"

Lucy laughed. "It's not! You so love the good doctor!"

"I-I don't!"

"Then why are you so red?"

"Because you're ridiculous!"

"You loooooove him."

Jordan picked up one of the couch pillows and launched it at her friend. Lucy squealed but didn't hesitate to hit her back.

That weekend, Jordan was spending the night at his apartment. Spencer was fast asleep while Jordan was wrapped in his arms resting against his chest. She liked laying there listening to his heartbeat. They had taken next steps in their relationship when it came to intimacy, but they both knew they wanted to wait till they were together _at least_ six months till they had sex. Spencer because he wanted to take time to show her how much more she meant to him than that, and her because she knew once she took that finale step with him, there was no going back for her.

As she lifted her head a little to watch him sleep for a few seconds, Jordan realized _why_ there would be no going back. Lucy was right.

Jordan had fallen completely in love with him already.

 **A/N: As of right now I have no plans to write more of this, but who knows if an idea will strike me. For right now though I'll keep this story as complete.**


End file.
